Happy fathers day?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry is nervous on telling Charlie something so he seeks the help from Ron and Hermione. Rated 'T' to be safe. Warning: Mpreg. Please R&R.


_I don't own Harry potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._

_Just something that popped in my head. I know it's eleven days early, but never mind eh._

_This is my first Harry/Charlie. And it is also my first Mpreg. Please let me know what you think._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

><p>Ron went to find Harry after his game to congratulate him. Harry was the seeker for the chudley cannons and he had just won the game by catching the snitch with in five minutes of the game starting. He knocked on the changing room doors and Mark Jones, one of the chasers, had told Ron that Harry had quickly changed and left to see the manager.<p>

Ron thanked him and congratulated him on the game, even though Harry caught the snitch before the chasers had a chance to score. He made his way to the managers office and heard Harry's raised voice. Back against the wall, Ron tried to listen to the conversation.

_"What do you mean you quit? You can't just quit Harry. The chudley cannons have done so well since you became our seeker."_

Ron gasped. Harry was quitting. Why?

_"I know that Steve and I don't want to quit I have no choice but to quit."_

_"Why?"_

Whatever reason Harry gave, Ron didn't hear it as Harry seemed to have lowered his voice when he answered.

_"I see." Steve said. "Then I will have to let you go Harry. We will be sorry to see you go and sorry to lose you."_

_"Thanks Steve."_

_"You make sure you get down to st. Mungo's straight away though Harry."_

_"I'm going there this afternoon."_

Ron thought of the burrow and disapparated.

Steve opened his office door and saw Harry out. "Does Charlie know?"

"No. I only found out this morning. I knew we had a match today and I wanted to play, knowing it will be my last one for a while. "

"Well. Congratulations Harry. To both of you. Keep in touch yeah?"

Harry nodded and left the office to see Charlie walk up to him. "Hey." he said and wrapped Harry in a tight hug. "Great game, you were fast catching that snitch. You're fastest yet isn't it?"

Harry chuckled. "It was. What a way to finish."

Charlie leaned down and kissed him. "I still don't understand why you want to stop doing what you love." Charlie said when he pulled back.

"I just want to take a couple of years off to relax. I went through all that at school and after I left, then I went straight into Quidditch. I just want to take a couple of years off and spend more time with the man I love."

"I have no complaints about that."

"Didn't think you would." Harry smiled and gave Charlie a quick kiss. He hated the fact that he had to lie to Charlie but he was nervous about telling him. As they had never talked about it, Harry assumed that Charlie wouldn't be overly thrilled with the news. He knew he would have to tell him eventually, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

* * *

><p>Ron walked into the burrow and saw Hermione talking to his mum at the kitchen table. "Hermione love, can I have a word?"<p>

"Sure. I thought you was at Harry's game."

"I was. He caught the snitch within five minutes." Ron led Hermione out into the garden, quite a way from the house so they couldn't be overheard. "Ron, what's the matter?"

Ron took a deep breath and told Hermione all of what he heard.

"I can't believe he has quit. He loves to play Quidditch. I wonder why he has to go there this afternoon."

"Let's ask Charlie."

"No Ron. You know what Harry is like. If something is the matter with him, he tries to deal with it himself instead of telling people. Lets just ask Charlie what him and Harry are up to this afternoon. If he doesn't mention anything about this afternoon then obviously, Charlie doesn't know anything."

Ron nodded and looked up just as Charlie walked into the burrow. "He's here now. Lets ask him."

Ron and Hermione made their way back inside the burrow and saw Charlie laughing with Bill. Charlie looked up when they entered and looked at Ron. "Hey where did you disappear to when the game finished?"

"I came back here." Ron lied. "What are you and Harry up to this afternoon?"

"Well with today's game being his last one, he's gone out with the team this afternoon for a couple of drinks."

"I'm going to get to work." Hermione said, she looked at Ron. "Rose is asleep in your old room." Rose was Ron and Hermione's one year old daughter. She kissed Ron on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye love." When Hermione apperated from the burrow, Ron went up to his old room to watch his daughter.

* * *

><p>Hermione started her shift at st. Mungo's and kept her eye out for Harry but never saw him. At the end of her shift, she did something that she wouldn't normally do: She searched and read through his medical file. She hated to do it, but she kept telling herself over and over. <em>I'm doing this for Harry. It's only because I'm worried about him.<em> After searching through, she came to what was added today and was shocked at what she read._ No wonder he has quit Quidditch. He's got no choice. _She thought. She quickly straightened the file and put it away and left the office to go home. She had to tell Ron what she found out before they confronted Harry. He will be mad, she knew that much, but he will understand that she only did it because she was worried.

Hermione got home as Ron was just walking down the stairs, he kissed her on the cheek. "I've just put Rose down. How was your shift?"

"Okay. At the end of my shift I had a look at Harry's medical file. And from what I found, Harry has had no choice but to quit Quidditch."

"Why?"

"Harry's pregnant Ron."

"Blimey. And he hasn't told Charlie. I wonder why."

"Maybe because they have only been dating for six months and is frightened of his reaction. Tomorrow morning we pay Harry a visit."

* * *

><p>Ron having an idea of how Harry will react when they told him what they did, came up with a plan. Harry came over and winced when he heard Rose screaming at the top of her lungs. "Hey guys what's up?"<p>

"What do you think? Me and Hermione have tried all sorts, she always seems to shut up when you have her." Ron explained.

Harry chuckled and took Rose from her mums' arms. "Hey sweetie." Harry started to gently rock her. She started to quieten down and looked up at Harry. "What's all this noise you're making."

Rose scrunched her nose up. "Bah."

Harry put his hand over her eyes and then removed it. "Peek a boo." Rose giggled so Harry did it a couple of more times, when she yawned, Harry continued to rock her until she fell asleep in his arms.

"I'd love to know what it is about you that fascinates her Harry. I really would."

Harry chuckled. "It's a good job I don't have to be anywhere isn't it. I'll stay until she wakes up. I don't want to disturb this little one."

Ron sighed in relief. "That's good because we have a confession to make."

Harry looked up from Rose. "What is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron overheard some of the conversation that you had with Steve yesterday and that you had to go to st. Mungo's, we found out from Charlie, without telling him of curse, that you told him you was somewhere else. I looked for you whilst I was on my shift but couldn't find you. So when I finished I checked your files and found out that you had no choice but to quit Quidditch because you are pregnant."

Harry sat staring at them in silence for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes. "I hate you two."

"Harry we're sorry but we are worried about you."

"You two are born Gryffindors' and you take the Slytherin way to tell me, knowing I can't do anything with my arms full or shout without waking Rose."

"It was Ron's idea." Hermione said, pointing at him. Ron looked at his wife with an unbelievable expression on his face. "I love too honey."

Harry sighed. "Why haven't you told Charlie?"

"Because I'm scared Ron. We haven't being going out for long and I get pregnant."

Hermione sat down next to Harry. "What reason did you give Charlie for quitting Quidditch?"

"I told him that I just wanted to take a couple of years off and relax because I went straight from having all that at school and afterwards to going straight into Quidditch." Harry sighed again and looked down at a sleeping Rose in his arms. "How am I going to tell him?" he murmured, a single tear making it's way down his cheek.

Ron looked down at Harry and felt sorry for him. He had to do something, but what.

"How far gone are you Harry?"

"That's the funny thing Hermione. I have been with Charlie for six months and I am three and a half months gone."

"Ron why are you smiling?"

Harry looked up and saw Ron with a grin on his face. "Let the baby tell him."

Harry frowned. "What? How would that even work?"

"What's the date today?"

"June 18th."

"Fathers day is tomorrow. Hermione was eight months pregnant when mothers day came round. She was a little upset so I went into the muggle world and went to a card shop. I got her a card that had a little picture of a baby on the front, at the top it said 'happy mothers' day' and at the bottom it said 'from the bump' I saw some that had ones for fathers' to be as well. Get him a card and make sure he gets it tomorrow when we are all at the burrow."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I think I'll do that." Harry chuckled. "I call you two at taking the Slytherin way of telling me something and I'm about to do the same."

Ron bent forward and took Rose from Harry's arms. "How?"

"Once she's asleep that's it. She's like me for that."

Harry stood up and nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go and get a card. See you both tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day at the burrow everyone was sat in the sitting room talking and laughing. Everyone was there. Molly and Arthur, Bill with Fleur, Charlie with Harry, Percy with Penelope, Fred with Lee, George with Draco, Ron with Hermione and Rose and Ginny with Neville. Arthur had opened all of his cards and presents and thanked everyone.<p>

"Harry are you alright?"

Harry turned and smiled at Charlie. "I'm fine." out of the corner of his eye he saw an owl flying towards the burrow, knowing what it was, Harry stood up. "I'm just going for some fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'm fine." Harry gave Charlie a quick kiss and walked out of the burrow. As he walked towards the small pond, he looked up and saw the owl fly over him and enter the burrow. "Any time now." he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Charlie stood up. "Who wants a drink?" before anyone could answer, an owl flew towards him and dropped an envelope in his hands and flew away again. Charlie opened the envelope and looked at the card. It had a cartoon drawing of a man holding a baby in his arms. "Happy fathers day daddy, love from the bump." Charlie read aloud. He looked up at everyone. "I don't get it."<p>

Ron took the card from Charlie. "I got Hermione one of these when it was mothers day, she was eight months pregnant at the time."

"But then that would mean that Harry is..."

"It's a funny way to tell Charlie that he is going to be a father isn't it?" Draco asked from Georges' lap.

Hermione stood up and looked at Charlie. "He was scared of telling you because he didn't know how you would take the news."

"That's why he quit Quidditch." Charlie said.

"Yes."

Charlie nodded and left the burrow. As soon as he walked out, everyone got up and went to a window or an open door so they could see what will happen.

* * *

><p>Charlie walked out and saw that Harry had his back to him. "Harry?"<p>

Harry turned around and saw Charlie looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Thank you for the card."

"You're welcome?"

"That's why you have been a bit off all morning, that's why you came out here. You saw the owl coming."

"I did."

"How far gone are you?"

"Three and a half months."

"That's the real reason you quit Quidditch."

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Charlie asked, stepping closer to Harry. Harry was about to answer when Charlie picked him up and spun him around, laughing. Harry laughed and sighed with relief, happy that Charlie was. When Charlie placed Harry back on his feet Harry looked up at him. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? How can I be mad? I'm gonna be a daddy." he leaned down and kissed Harry, they broke apart a few minutes later when they felt the whole family surround them in a hug, saying 'congratulations.'

Charlie looked into Harry's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." seeing how happy Charlie had been with the news, he felt stupid thinking Charlie wouldn't be happy. Knowing Charlie was happy at becoming a father, Harry couldn't be more happy at knowing he had Charlie by his side.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
